


A Good Cuppa.

by Geminisister



Series: Test Drive Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor never realised a cuppa could cause so much trouble. More teasing as the Doctor gets used to his new body after regenerating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Cuppa.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just after the Christmas Invasion and is sequel to my story, “Hello There!” That one was meant to have been a stand alone but it grew. I was encouraged to write more.

A Good Cuppa 

 

Mickey had already left by the time Rose entered her Mum’s flat. Her Mum had explained he wanted to collect some extra food for their late Christmas Dinner as Rose and the Doctor were staying on for a bit. 

Rose watched with much amusement as the Doctor settled down on her mum’s sofa and gulped down 4 cups of tea in quick succession. Now, if they’d been small teacups, like the sort her Granny used — the one that trap your fingers through the handle - she’d not have found things so entertaining. However these cups were mugs, large mugs like the ones she’d seen in Transport Cafs. You needed two hands to hold them properly but that was the cup he’d chosen when he waltzed in.

Jackie had tried to persuade him that the china mug with the black Labrador, would be more suited to him but he had just swanned in and picked up the biggest mug he could get his hands on and encouraged her to fill it all the way to the brim.

The Tyler women were sitting on the large comfy sofa while the Doctor had flopped into one of the large armchairs opposite, and got settled.

“Goodness,” Jackie said with a smile and a nod in the Doctor’s direction. “I never knew a man could like a cuppa so much.”

“No, neither did I till he regenerated.” Rose said in a whisper. 

It was shortly after this that Rose spotted a particular pained look that had crossed the Doctor’s face. She chuckled inside knowing this end result would have happened sooner or later. She thought there would be consequences, due to the volume of fluids the Doctor had guzzled in such a short spell. She nearly laughed out loud when she remembered one of his many lectures he had spouted forth. The one that sprung to mind was about cause and effect. Well the tea was the cause in this case and boy, was it having an effect.

The Doctor was in a bit of a quandary. He fidgeted in this new body, unsure as yet of the various nuances taking place and it was with a sudden jolt that he realised he was in dire straits. He squirmed and tried not to move, not to breathe, sit still long enough and it would go away. It would settle down soon — he hoped — oh Bugger! He squinted across the room and groaned inwardly at the look of relish that was plastered over Rose’s face. Shit — she knew what was happening to him. How embarrassing, he needed a pee and by the way his bladder was protesting it was a very urgent need. He was sure his old body hadn’t had this problem. 

“Doctor,” Rose enquired in a very concerned tone that made Jackie smile and sigh at how much her daughter had changed. Jackie liked this new Doctor. Least he liked her tea and seemed to be more relaxed than the Northerner with sticky out ears. He had freely hugged them all enthusiastically when he had returned after facing the Sycorax.

Rose stepped across to the Doctor’s chair and knelt before him. He gulped hard and wondered what she was up too. She reached out and removed the now empty mug from his hands. 

“Want some more tea?” She said in a sweet voice that didn’t fool him one bit.

“No!” The Doctor squeaked, making her nearly lose it there and then.

“You sure?” She asked with a cheeky wink as she put a hand on his knee and he tensed at her touch.

“I need to ….er….hmm….” He stuttered through clenched teeth, his brown eyes bulged wide with alarm at the pressure on his bladder. He squirmed and realised Rose knew exactly his dilemma. He nearly fell over in his rush to stand up. 

She winked at the Doctor knowing where he needed to head. Rose being the perfect hostess helped him up to his feet. “Mum, I’m just helping him through to the bathroom okay.” 

Awe, shitshitshitshit why in the hell did she have to go and tell her Mum. He didn’t dare glance towards Jackie but clearly heard her reply, “That’s nice of you sweetheart.”

Sweetheart be damned, the little minx knows full well what she’s up too. He couldn’t think straight due to the ache in his belly. He allowed Rose to lead him as he found his legs very shaky and he leaned on her arm for support. He began to worry if he was going to reach his intended destination in time. The door was in his sights but it was going to be a touch and go situation.

At the bathroom door rose halted and holding the door open for him barring his entry asked in a very deep and sultry tone. “Will you need a hand Doctor?”

His legs were nearly buckling at that point in time as he spied his goal and could hardly get into the bathroom for a pee fast enough. Her words nearly made him forget himself and could only barge past and slam the door behind him in his haste. 

Rose waited leaning up against the wall outside and couldn’t help but wonder if he was okay. The door was slightly ajar and by the noises he was making he obviously had managed to find the right tool for the job. She covered her mouth with her hand, at the picture that just jumped into her mind and her face flushed red. 

Inside the bathroom the Doctor let out a long sigh of contentment and now, more comfortable took time to get to know his body a little better. Yes, he was more than pleased with this body the little he’d seen of it. Once he had got further acquainted with it, he would be taking revenge on the woman he could hear waiting for him outside.

He washed his hands after flushing the toilet and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror that hung over the wash basin. He was not bad looking and going by the looks he had been getting from the females he’d recently met they agreed.

He leaned for a few moments longer over the basin and wondered how he could get back at Rose. Very slowly an impish grin spread across his face, as an idea came to him.

Rose jumped as the door swung open to reveal a smug looking Doctor. She blushed at the cheeky wide eyed look on his boyish face and felt her knees grow weak. God, she thought, he isn’t half gorgeous looking like that with his hair all tousled and sticking up.

“Feeling better?” She asked finding her voice at last.

“Much better.” He walked into her personal space and added, “not that you were much help Rose Tyler?” He said as he poked her with one of his long slender fingers.

She felt a giggle begin to bubble up and lowered her face to hide her smile as she bit her bottom lip to stop from laughing.

He moved in closer like an animal bearing down on its prey. With his mouth hovering over her ear he whispered nine words then smugly walked off. It was only at the door to the living room that he dared look back and as he closed the door behind him licked his index finger and marked up an invisible score in the air. Doctor 1 Rose One.

The Doctor found Jackie in the kitchen and informed her he was heading back to the TARDIS to change. 

“Oh your old clothes are in Roses bedroom, want me to fetch them for you?” She asked with a smile as she removed her soapy wet hands from the washing up bowl.

“Nah, they are too big for me now, I’ll collect them later.” He replied with a frown and wondered why Rose had his belongings in her bedroom. That question could be answered later. “Thanks for the use of these Jimjams and the dressing gown. Hope your boyfriend won’t have minded me borrowing them?”

“These are spares - don’t worry.” Jackie reassured him with a warm smile.

“Fine, I’ll be off then.” The Doctor hesitated for a moment in the kitchen doorway; he felt awkward but knew he should thank Jackie for all her help over the last few hours. She’d not fallen apart like some human females and had rushed to his aid when he had most needed that. That was a good mark in his book. 

The Doctor moved across the floor to stand next to Jackie and with only a slight hesitation said, “Thank you, you were a great help.” He leaned forward and pecked a light kiss onto her cheek then turned and fled.

Jackie stood stunned as she stared past the open doorway as she heard her front door slam closed on the Doctor. She stood silent with her hand cupped over the spot on her cheek where the Doctor had just kissed. 

“Awe, isn’t he lovely.” She said talking to herself as she resumed washing the dirty cups.

+++

Rose had slowly slid down the wall as her legs gave way in shock at the Doctors deliberate choice of words. What he had said and done had blown her away. She could still feel the heat burning over her ear where he had whispered the words into her ear. 

 

“It’s bigger on the inside than on the outside.”

She had shivered at the warmth from his breath and she had gasped and gulped hard what he had implied. But it was the soft nip to her earlobe that was her utter undoing. Never had she felt such a sensation from one little nip. All the sexual encounters she had and that was few and far between she’d never experienced anything like this. Had she bitten off more than she could chew she wondered? She then gasped at her thoughts and laughed till her ribs ached. Oh this new version of her Doctor was going to be so much fun — well that’s if she survived all this teasing.

End


End file.
